Vault of Fallout Reader inserts (Fallout x Reader Oneshots)
by AllMightisBaeMIGHT
Summary: Mostly Fallout 1,2,3, Tactics, and New Vegas. I've played fallout 4 but not to much. Please forgive me if i make any mistakes i'm new to don't know to much about writing on it. I don't own anything but the story


okay the characters in this one are super oc but this was my second story in about 2 years so please forgive me

''Andy! Andy!''you called excitedly, running into The Brass Lantern,

''What do you need, kid?'' Andy asked,

''there's someone new here, there from a vault, isn't that cool, no no, AWESOME!'' you had a thing about vaults, you loved to learn and hear about them,

Jenny and Andy called it an obsession,Leo called it passion.

You wanted to tell Leo, but when you asked around no one told you anything, only that he was busy,

Jenny was always busy with work, you weren't very close but you talked at night sometimes.

Andy and you were close , even if you two are far apart in age,

''is that right?'' he said,

''yep,yep, yep, she even wear a vault suit, isn't that so awesome'' you beamed with glee.

''can I see her, can I, please'' you asked,

''well it's your bed time little miss,so I don't think so'' Jenny said before Andy could respond,

''Alright, fine, but can I see her tomorrow?'' you asked,

''Maybe, if you go to sleep'' Jenny said, ''okay, goodnight Andy, goodnight Jenny, and please say goodnight to Leo for me'' you said,

As you ran down to the room you and Jenny shared.

You climbed into bed and it took you a few minutes to fall asleep.

You woke up the next day, you remembered yesterday.

Running outside The Brass Lantern, you saw Maggie,

''Maggie have you seen that vault girl?'' you asked,

''Yeah, she went to Moriarty's'' she said, ''thank you Maggie'' you said,

''Wait, we aren't allowed in there''Maggie said, but you were already gone.

You ran straight to Moriarty's and opened the door,

You saw Gob and Miss Nova ''Miss Nova have you seen that vault girl?'' you asked her,

''No, but ask Gob he might know'' she responded,

''Thank you'' you said walking to the counter ''Gob have you seen the vault girl, Miss Nova said you might have?'' you asked him,

''Yeah, I saw her with your brother Andy, I saw them go to The Brass Lantern a minute ago, and you're not suppose to be in here, you know'' he said,

''I know, thanks Gob'' you said,'that's weird, why were they hanging out and I didn't even see them',

You thought walking to The Brass Lantern.

Opening the door you went to Andy's room, hoping they would be there,

They were but, not talking, they were on Andy's, bed kissing.

You walked up to them, hitting the girl on the head with your hand,

''Don't seduce my brother, you harlot''you said, you hated when people tried to date your family,

''wow, kid you hit hard'' she said,''y/n what the hell'' Andy said,

''y/n go to your room'' he said ''oh Andy be nice, shes a little girl'' the women said,

''shes just jealous someone else is getting your attention'' she said, ''you, you whore'' you said.

''You are a foul mouthed child'' she said ''only when a harlot tries to seduce my brother'' you responded,

''y/n were did you even hear those words you're only 5?'' he asked ''when I go see Miss Nova at moriarty's'' you answered.

''I told you not to go there, and do you even know what they mean?'' he asked,

''No but Miss Nova said they were bad and used to insult people'' you answered again.

''y/n go'' Andy said ''but Andy, shes gonna seduce you and take your soul, like a demon or a rolly polly''you said,

''First of all do you even know what seduce means?, second shes not a demon, and third please leave my room''.

''I do know what that means Andy it means, um, uh, it means, oh I know like making someone do something with your words, and fine i'll leave but please don't put a baby in her, i'm not ready to be an aunt'' you stated as you walked to your room.

Andy and the girl laughed ''you heard her, don't put a baby in me'' she said,

''oh, shut it'' Andy responded smiling.

After that you began to wonder, how people put baby's in stomachs, how did it fit in there,

You went to ask Leo, sense he was'home'.

''Leo, how do they put baby's in stomachs?'' you asked curiously,

''Uh, what, why?'' he responded,''well, Andy and that vault girl were kissing and maybe they were trying to make a baby, so how do they get in there?'' you asked again.

''Well, what happens is, well, the man,he, um, ask Jenny, she'll help you more than I can'' he said

''Ok'' you said, walking to Jenny''Jenny, how do baby's get in women's stomachs? I mean they can't be swallowed, how do they get in?'' you asked,

Jenny had a face of shock ''why do you want to know?'' she asked you,

''Andy and the vault girl were kissing,were they trying to make a baby?'' you asked.

''Well y/n, when a man and a woman love each other very much they-''

-after 'the talk'-

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''you screamed ''WHY ?!'' you asked,

''y/n calm down, its not that bad''Jenny said, ''but why Jenny? Why would someone do that?'' you asked.

''What happened?'' Andy asked, running down the stairs with the vault girl,

''Well, because of you, Andy I had to tell y/n how baby's were made'' she said,

Andy made a horrified face ''oh god,i'm sorry sis'' he apologize, ''oh man, dude that's bad, but kinda funny'' the vault girl said.

''How is that funny, I still don't understand, why you would do that, its so gross'' you said,

''Well, its pleasurable'' the vault girl stated, promply hit on the arm by Andy.

''Shes five'' he said ''what she wanted to know why we did it'' she said,

''You DID IT! That's so GROSS, Andy''you said horrified.

''Does-does that mean you're gonna have a baby, I told you i'm not ready to be an aunt'' you said,

''You're not gonna be an aunt'' Andy said ''I don't know, i'm feeling pretty pregnant'' the vault girl joked,

You made a face of disgust, Andy hit her on her arm again.

''Shes not pregnant y/n, don't worry''he said, trying to reassure you.

''She better not be'' you said.

''Y/n it's your bed time'' Jenny said,''but Jenny, i'm not tired'' you said,

''Come on, you may not be, but I am,now come on'' she said.

''UHG Fine, goodnight Andy'' you said walking with Jenny to your room,

You turned around right at the door,and said ''you better stay away from my brother Missy'' trying to be intimidating, but turned out looking more cute than intimidating.


End file.
